The Silver Moon
by fairy-lights1
Summary: Andy has made the biggest mistake in his life; he loves Karen. The problem is that she's already married to his brother-in-law, Rick!


**The Silver Moon**

****

Summary: Andy has it all; a rich farm, a wonderful home, and Popuri as his wife. But one thing will soon ruin it all: his ever-growing love for Karen. The problem is that Karen's already married to… Rick!

Author's Note: This is my first ever Harvest Moon fanfic, although I've played the game for quite a while. I hope you guys will like it and please review!

Chapter 1: A Wonderful Life

The crow of the rooster broke out as soon as the bright, yellow sun rose up into the clear, blue sky. Andy stretched his arms, yawned sleepily and got out of bed.

Outside, he found his wife eating breakfast and saw her face brightened as soon as she saw him. "Good morning! Did you have a good sleep, honey?" Popuri asked, her sparkling pink hair flowing smoothly down her shoulders.

Andy yawned again and nodded tiredly as he gave Popuri a quick kiss. "Binker!" he yelled as he whistled. 

His faithful dog woke up from his deep sleep, and gave a drowsy howl. Andy shook his head, went over to the kitchen and picked Binker up. 

"I think we should put Binker outside, darling," Andy exclaimed to Popuri. "You've been feeding him too much food from the kitchen and now look at him!" 

Andy gave Binker a quick tickle across his fat stomach and Binker growled happily.

Popuri strode into the kitchen and saw Binker, nestling in Andy's arm. "Awwww… He's sooo cute!" she squealed. 

"He's _overweight, honey. We need to put him outside, in his doghouse," explained Andy. _

Popuri frowned good-naturedly. "Ok then… I just don't want him to be out in the cold…" she said.

"Trust me," said Andy. "He won't be sick. And besides, we need him to keep those stupid stray dogs away from our chickens." Andy flinched as he remembered the death of Pawry, one of his chickens.

Popuri's eyes began to water. "Yes, I guess you're right," she said with a sigh. "Poor Pawry…"

"Alright then, better get going now," Andy said, stretching his over-worked muscles.

"Ok, honey! See you later!" Popuri said lovingly. "Oh, and can you please drop by the supermarket today and buy me some bread?" she asked.

"Sure darling," answered Andy. Popuri gave him a kiss on the cheek, and went cooking away in the kitchen.

******

Andrew watched as the line of brightly coloured Harvest Sprites strode by his house, getting to work straight away. 

"Hi Staid," he greeted one who was wearing a dark blue coat. 

Staid stopped his marching and looked up at him. "Oh! Hello Mr Filan. I am getting to work on watering your plants. I will finish in no time!" he said proudly.

Andy laughed. "That's very good, Staid. Thank you very much." Staid nodded happily and walked off.

The morning sun was bright and Andy looked over at his farm. He sighed. Everything was perfect, but inside he felt as if something was missing, though he couldn't understand why.

He made his way out of his farm, heading for the supermarket. The road before him also seemed perfect. Little houses were spread out evenly everywhere, usually decorated with flowers or plants. 

Andy arrived at the supermarket and there, he found Karen, helping her father out on stocking some rice balls.

"Hey Andy!" greeted Jeff. "Want to buy some seeds? Or maybe some rice balls here? Or get some presents wrapped perhaps? Oh, and I've got this new--"

"Hi Jeff," said Andy, rolling his eyes. He looked over at Karen, who was grinning embarrassedly. "No thanks, Jeff. I just want some bread for Popuri," he said. 

"Sure thing!" Jeff exclaimed. He looked over at the bread corner and found it empty. 

"Hmm… It's finished," he murmured. "Wait a minute and I'll get some more."

Andy nodded. Karen walked up to him, her silky brown hair flying out from behind her. Andy's heart seemed to have skipped a beat and his eyes were focused unto Karen's green ones. _What the hell am I doing, gaping here like an idiot?_

"Hey," said Karen. Andy sighed; her voice was as gentle as a rippling stream. 

"Are you alright?" Karen asked.

Andy snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine. And how are you?" he asked politely, suddenly feeling very hot.

"I'm good…." she said as she bit her lips. Something seemed to be bothering her.

"Alright," Andy said. "Tell me what's wrong."

Karen searched his eyes; it felt as though she was looking _through him, to the back of his skull. She finally nodded after some time._

"Come with me," Karen whispered. She took Andy's arms and led him outside, to the row of seats near the hospital.

Andy sat down as she followed suit. Karen cleared her throat and Andy's eyes focused unto hers, listening intently.

"Andy…" she started, swallowing uncomfortably. "You see… What's troubling me is that--that…" she trailed off.

Andy took her arm in his, as she relaxed. "Ok, I'll just say it straight and fast," she gulped. 

"Rick proposed to me yesterday night."

******

Andy's eyes widened. _My brother-in-law did WHAT?_ He knew he shouldn't be angry, but the feeling just gnawed on him, as well as… jealousy.

Karen stopped and looked up at him, expecting him to comment on this. Andy coughed, feeling choked. "Ka--Ahem… Karen, what did you say to him then?" 

Karen's eyes drifted away. "I said I'll think about it. And I'm sure he'll be coming along soon enough, waiting for my answer…"

"Well… It should be simple. Do you love him?" Andy asked. His heart was beating slower and slower with every word he says.

Karen bit her lips again. "Well… I _think_ I love him… He's kind, he's handsome, and he can provide for me… But…"

"But what?"

Karen shook her head. But her face was clouded with a secret. "No--Nothing… Yes, I love him, Andy. I love him…"

Andy released his grip on Karen's hand. "Then, that will be your decision…"

Karen's green eyes looked into his. He didn't see joy in it. All he saw was her bright eyes looking at him longingly… almost lovingly… But he didn't think twice about it. 

Almost out of the blue, Rick's footsteps came up to them. Karen quickly stood up and smiled at him. 

"Karen!" Rick said cheerfully. Karen ran up to him and gave him a blissful hug.

"I've got an answer, Rick," she said as Rick fiddled with his fingers nervously.

"I will marry you!" Karen shouted. Rick laughed loudly and kissed her. 

Andy sat there, watching the lovely couples. And though the expression on his face was content and pleased, his heart ached from realising that his first ever love was going to marry his brother-in-law.

******

By noon, nearly half of the village found out about the wonderful news. Andy had gone home and told Popuri all about it.

She was shocked at first, but afterwards, she hugged him and laughed out with joy.

"Rick has always loved Karen," she had told him. "They're going to be a perfect couple!" 

Andy laughed along with her, although his laughter weren't genuine. The more he thought about it, the more he missed Karen. He missed her smile, her laugh, her eyes…. It just wouldn't be the same with Rick as her husband.

"They'll be a perfect couple," Popuri had said again. "Just like us," she added as she sighed.

Andy looked into his wife's warm, brown eyes. "Yes, just like us."

He took Popuri in his arms and sealed his lips in hers.

A/N: I know some of you might be thinking, "Why did he marry Popuri then?". The answer will be obvious in the next chapter, but for now, please review!


End file.
